Gedichte für Vampire
by Rycitia
Summary: Vier Gedichte, die ich zu Vampiren allgemein und zu denen aus TdV speziell geschrieben habe. [Dark]


_Diese Gedichte sind unabhängig oder speziell zu TdV geschrieben worden. _

_Die „Allgemeinen" behandeln Vampire, die anderen (zu denen später) kreisen um Personen._

---------00---------00---------00---------00---------00---------00---------00---------00

**Wenn **

Wen der Mantel der Dunkelheit uns umfängt  
Dann dürfen wir singen  
Wenn die Hände der Gier uns ergreifen  
Dann dürfen wir trinken  
Wenn die Lippen der Nacht uns küssen  
Dann würfen wir wachen  
Wenn der Stern der Ewigkeit uns lockt  
Dann dürfen wir hoffen  
Wenn die Augen der Sehnsucht auf uns ruhen  
Dann dürfen wir lieben

_Dieses Gedicht war im Bezug auf das eingeschränkte und (zeitlich) gebundene Dasein eines Vampirs geschrieben. Reichlich wissenschaftliche (gg) Beziehung für so was Schwülstiges, was?_

**Mein Kind **

Die Unsterblichkeit ist  
Ein Geschenk des Himmels  
Ein Fluch der Erde  
Sieh, mein Kind  
Was geworden ist  
Aus dir

Willst du brennen  
So tauche in deine Ängste  
Willst du rasten  
So wähl den Tag dafür  
Willst du Leben  
So entsage deinen Augen  
Willst du leben  
So schenke dich dem Tod

Ein Leben  
Das keines ist  
Sieh, mein Kind  
Was geworden ist  
Aus dir  
Ewig dahinzuschreiten  
Deine Seele ermüdet  
Doch der Hunger ist der Herr

Willst du fliegen  
So schwing dich auf die Flügel der Nacht  
Willst du hören  
So lausche deinem steten Herz  
Willst du trinken  
So saug dein rotes Blut

_Äh ja, ziemlich seltsam, aber ich machte mir halt so meine Gedanken über Paradoxe und Widersprüche...und dachte auch noch an Vampire. Da kommt nicht viel Gutes raus, wie man sieht._

_Nun die Personenbezogenen. Das erste ist von Sarah, über den Grafen. (Eigentlich entstand es lange vorher, aber ich bemerkte, dass es ganz genau auf das passte, was ich mit einem anderen Gedicht auszudrücken versuchte. Da jenes aber im Mistkübel gelandet ist, und dieser hier eben das wiederspiegelt, habe ich es kurzerhand eingefügt.)_

**Deine Worte**

Schöne Worte  
Die doch nur Lügen sind  
Böse Worte  
Die doch nur Wahrheit sind

Deine Worte  
Die ich höre  
Denen ich nicht glaube  
Und doch verfalle

Verzaubernd süß sind sie  
Deine Worte  
Die jedem den Verstand rauben  
Jeden umgarnen

Schöne Worte  
Die so dunkel wie die Nacht  
Böse Worte  
Die so aufrichtig wie der Tag

Deine Worte  
Grausam und schön  
Bitter und wahr  
Deine Worte

_Das erwartet man vielleicht nicht so schnell von Sarah, noch dazu über den Grafen. Aber, wie ich schon mit „Schande" und „Wenn Liebe in dir ist" bewiesen habe, traue ich den Hübschen auch mal was düsteres und tiefgründiges zu. Jaja, ihr dürft jetzt verwirrt schauen. Ich werde es ja nicht sehen.... -gg-_

_Next: ihr dürft raten..._

**Lass.....**

Lass die Sterne im Totentanz kreisen  
Lass die Zeit in der Sanduhr zurück  
Lass die Engel am Boden liegen  
Lass die Teufel ins Sonnenlicht

Lass dich von dem Geschöpf der Nacht küssen  
Lass dich on dem Trauerglanz umspüln'  
Lass dich niederschreiben im Buch des Vergessens  
Lass dich in der Sünde vergehn'

Lass mich deinen Körper leblos preisen  
Lass mich dich einschleißen ins Alpraumverlies  
Lass mich deine Stimme im Schneckenhaus verstecken  
Lass mich deine Seele so zärtlich zerstörn'

Kein Lebender kann je so lieben wie ein Toter  
Denn Tote haben nichts  
Wofür es sich zu leben lohnt

_Das hier war selbstverständlich von Herbert, über/an Alfred. Schön unverständlich, was? Macht nichts. -gg- Ich schreibe doch immer komisch..._

Hier noch an Interessierte: Ich habe viele Bilder zu TdV gezeichnet, wer sie sehen möchte, der schreibe eine Mail an: mit dem "Bitte löschen" ist eine Vorsichtsmaßenahme seit ich mal meine Adresse wo angegeben hab und dann haufenweise Spam-Mail bekommen hab. Nach diesem Tipp ist das dann nicht mehr passiert.

Und wie immer würde ich Freudensprünge machen, wenn ich so ein Kommentar bekäme....ich schließe mich hiermit Steeli, Aisa und all den anderen an, die so oder so ähnlich werben: Schaut mal, der lila Button da unten, der hat gaaanz saubere Zähne und beißt nur sanft zu...ist schon gut dressiert.

Und noch was: Wenn jmand meine Schreibereinen zu schlecht findet, dann soll er sich halt ärgern, dass er die Zeit damit vergeudet hat. Ich bekam schon mal eine Nachricht, von wegen "solchen Schrott nicht ins Netz stellen". Ich weiß, es gibt Leute, die schreiben noch schlechter als ich. (damit meine ich jetzt niemand Bestimmten! Sagen wir nur so, ich glaube, dass ich nicht so abgrundtief schelcht bin) und ich lege ehrlich gesagt keinen Wertauf Beleidigungen.Auf ehrliche Kritik dagegen großen.... -hinthint-


End file.
